Flash And Bones - Kathy Reichs
Overview Flash And Bones is the 14th novel in the "Temperance Brennan" series from the American authur Kathy Reichs. The Blurb Flash! Illuminated by lightning, a lifeless human hand seems to reach from a barrel of asphalt beside the Charlotte racetrack. Even for forensic anthropologist Dr Tempe Brennan it is a disturbing sight. Now Tempe is under pressure to find answers before thousands arrive for the year's big race. But before she can carry out a proper examination, the FBI mysteriously confiscate and destroy the body. It's a dead end. Until Wayne Gamble, a young engineer, alerts Tempe to the disappearance of his sister and her boyfriend from Charlotte twelve years earlier, and she determines to uncover what really happened to them. When, a few days later, Gamble's body is found crushed under the wheels of a race car, Tempe realises the situation is truly sinister. And that even her own life could be in terrible danger.... Characters ''Dr Temperance "Tempe" Brennan'' Is a forensic anthropologist who is called to a landfill where a body has been found in a barrell full of asphalt, Tempe has to try and divide her time between an old colleague who is looking into an old missing persons case, a new "friend" also looking into the same case and also deal with her exhusbands new bride-to-be's wedding plans ''Detective Erskine Slidell'' An old colleague of Tempe's that is looking into an old missing persons case that could be linked to the body she has found at the landfill. Slidell is big man, who isn't easily fooled and doesn't take kindly to people trying to pull the wool over his eyes. ''Cotton Galimore'' Is an ex-cop who was busted for taking bribes, he now works at the speedway as the head of security and has some unfinished business regarding the missing persons case Slidell is looking into. ''Wayne Gamble'' An engineer working for a race team, who's sister is one of the missing people in Sidell's case, he doesn't believe what the FBI told him about what happened to her, and starts asking questions when the body is found. ''Special Agent Carl Williams'' Works for the FBI and is also looking into the missing persons case, however he seems to be trying to hinder the investigation rather than work together with Sidell and Tempe. Availability Flash And Bones is available in Paperback, Hardback and Kindle formats TLC Review Review Another entry in the Temperance Brennan series, although I enjoy the books, mainly because I feel comfortable with the characters, I feel they are all becoming very similar. Tempe is dragged into another case with lots of twists and turns and eventually ends up in danger her self, only to have someone come along and save her. The novel is well written and the pace is very good, it only takes a couple of nights to read. But the killer is fairly well signposted in this book. I don't feel you can read these books one after each other as they are all too alike. Rating More exploits from Temperance Brennan, it doesn't ever really break new ground, but is a very easy and entertaining read. I give this book 2 out of 5 stars Content Nothing too taxing or heavy for a crime thriller, and nothing to gory. The themes are all pretty straight forward and wouldn't really offend any one. Other Works By Kathy Reichs Bones Are Forever Seizure Virals Spider Bones 206 Bones Devil Bones Bones To Ashes Break No Bones Cross Bones Monday Mourning Bare Bones Grave Secrets Fatal Voyage Deadly Decisions Death du Jour Deja Dead You May Also Enjoy Chosen To Die - Lisa Jackson If Looks Could Kill - Beverly Barton